


The Punk Eyes Project

by Caskets_Here



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Vampires, and some other stuff, based on a book i'm wrting, idk - Freeform, it's like a summary intro thing, keep in mind the first chapter isnt techinically a chapter, not really anything special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special things happen to boys born on Halloween. </p><p>Frank's best fiend has a secret, a crush on him and a sketch pad.<br/>frank finds out the secret relatively fast and doesn't freak out as much as Gerard had predicted...but he does faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk Eyes Project

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this fic... is based off of a book I'm writing and stuff. so feedback would be great and highly appreciated.  
> BTW this part is more like the prologue/ intro

There are many ways to create one. the most common amongst current pop culture is the bite- an infectious method in which a cursed soul poisons the mortal. Another well known method is the circumstance in which one is in such a state of grief and betrayal their soul is damned for all eternity to live in the shadows and survive only on the blood(and occasionally flesh) of the living. Those who still believe in the dark and observe these creations have come to call this action New Life.  
However, all modern tales and fantasies describe the vampire as cursed not because of its necessity to consume another's life source, or even to wander amongst the shadows forever. No, we've somehow decided that this once feared and hideous creature...us that epitome of romance and all that is dark and beautiful. We've revolved around the idea that vampires are only damned because they cannot find love and they must exist truly and utterly alone .

_Interesting how we ignore the part which they're meant to kill and live on us, right?_

But back to the point, yes? Although you mortals are aware of Le vampyre and some of its methods of creation, you are ignorant to most. the tales and documentations have been lost throughout the centuries. 

_To be honest, I'm surprised you all recognize the word vampire, considering western culture's ignorant skepticism._

The methods of New Life will be focusing in as I, the author, tell this tale are not so well known now. previously stated, when misery and intense feelings of melancholy are experienced, the soul will condemn itself to walk the earth. in the days of old, when someone was born on Christmas they were at high risk of becoming a vampyre. However, townsfolk often forgot that this was even more likely when born of nightfall on Samhain. The night you mortals have come to title October 31st, All Hallows Eve.  
Now some consider vampirism as a disease, like alcoholism or scoliosis. Similarly it can run in a family, some people showing signs early on, some individuals taking to it automatically . And in some cases, special cases like this on circumstances will trigger this.  
And so finally, i ask you: what do you think would happen, if a young man in the modern age, born on All Hallows Eve, suffering from what you're kind calls depression and anxiety had this rare and unique gene? more importantly, what would occur if this young man's best friend had a secret…?

_i suppose such things could be quite...triggering._


End file.
